


Withdrawal

by nylahvellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drug Withdrawal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylahvellan/pseuds/nylahvellan
Summary: Cullen can't escape the pains of his lyrium withdrawals. Luckily he has a sweet little elven lover to take care of him.A little one shot with my Inquisitor, Nylah Lavellan helping Cullen Rutherford through his pains.





	Withdrawal

Training. Troops were fighting around him. Swirling, yelling, clashing of swords and shields. He was trying to pay attention, trying to offer guidance. But he couldn’t. His head was splitting. Cracking, breaking, bleeding. A migraine was quickly overpowering his senses. Shakes and trembles rippled down his body. He did his best to keep it hidden, standing tensed and tall, hands seeking a tight hold on the hilt of his sword. Muscles ached, screamed for relief. Pain shot deep to the marrow in his bones. Mind on nothing but the overwhelming need to down that pearly blue liquid.

A figure in the distance. Familiar in the way it moved, familiar in its shape. Slender, pointed ears, black hair, swaying hips. 

Nylah. 

She was talking with someone...Dorian? Yes, it was Dorian. Close enough now he could make out the vallaslin branching along her cheeks. His mind screamed at her, begging her attention to turn. A heavy step towards her finally shifted that bright golden gaze.

“Cullen?” 

The pain in his eyes was clear, even from a distance. Breaking away from Dorian she ran to him.

“Cullen whats wrong? Are you alright?” 

She spoke frantically, panicked as she held his face in her hands. The normal rosy pigment of his cheeks had drained completely. Sweat dripped down his forehead, dampening his hair.

“Makers breath you’re burning up!”

Dulled amber eyes snapped shut, a long hiss as he sucked air threw clenched teeth. “Nylah...I...c-can’t…”

Slinking her hand in his, she forcefully led him towards his tower. His limbs protested each step, each dreadful movement of his broken body. Whispers to rip his hand away and resume his stationary position were overwhelming. But her tight grip and terrified glances back will him forward. 

Nylah slammed open his door, pulling him inside and locking it behind her. Leading him to the large chair behind his desk, she helped ease him down into it.

“Why didn’t you come get me?” 

Fear shook her voice, hands frantic as they pushed the hair back from his eyes.

“I...don’t know…” Groaning as another throb threatened to burst his head. “I-I...thought you’d b-be busy.”

“Don't be ridiculous.” His trembling hands found her waist, clutching the fabric of her loose tunic. “Maker Cullen! You can’t let it get this bad!”

Moisture in his eyes made his vision blurry. He could hardly see as she began unlatching his armour, undoing each buckle and prying the metal pieces from his body. Setting it in a messy heap on his desk, she leaned down and pulled off his heavy boots. The freedom of being relieved of his armour immediately helped him breath easier. 

Nylah climbed onto his lap, watching for any sign of discomfort. Her legs settled on either side of his thighs. Shaking arms pulled her in tight, the tremors now passing through her. She brushed the tears from his cheeks before tucking his head into her shoulder. Cold magic bloomed from her fingertips, massaging their way through his hair, leading a path for his throbbing temples. Pressing hard circles into his skin, her magic seeped deep into his skull, his body immediately reacting to her touch.

“Shhhh.” She soothed as another low moan rumbled in his chest. “It’s alright...you’re alright. It’ll be over soon.”

“Nylah…” His voice was breathy, shaky. His head shook against her shoulder. “You...d-don’t have to stay here.”

“Nonsense.”

Cullen attempted to lift his head, but he was too weak. Too broken.

“T-this is my...fight.”

“Cullen, my love.” Her lips pressed to his temple where cold lingered from the touch of her fingers. “I will not let you suffer this alone.”

Despite the pain, Cullen held her tighter, pressing her warmth further to his body. What he had done to deserve her, he would never know. 

Taking a deep breath, she began to sing. A dalish lullaby she had learned as a child. One that she sang to him often when he woke from his recurring nightmares. 

The notes of her song bounced off the stone walls, echoing throughout his tower. He worked to draw his attention from the pain. Trying to escape this body entirely, straining to focus on the melody coming from his lover. Her voice was beautiful. Sweet and lovely, delivering each word so perfectly. And that floral smell that clung to her skin, the weight of her small body perched on his lap, gentle fingers with their healing touch. Such small things, but it was all he needed to will his mind away from the pressing need for lyrium.

 

\--------------------

 

The song had long since ended, replaced now by a soft hum. She had ceased her magic as well, her arms wrapped around his neck and cradling him against her shoulder. A slender hand trailed lazily along the back of his head, twisting freed curls around her fingers. His pain had all but faded, aside from the small tremors that still robbed his hands and the slight throb in his head. A pause in her soothing hum, he could hear her inhale deeply in a lengthy yawn. Leaning back to find her gaze, he returned the yawn. A smile curled the edges of her mouth, hooded golden eyes gleaming.

“How do you feel?”

“Better.”

“You look better.” A heavy sigh passed through her lips. “That's good.”

Light touches across his cheeks where color was beginning return. Her gaze suddenly turned serious.

“Don’t ever do that again.”

“What did I do?” He swallowed hard in effort to chase off the roughness of his voice, confused by the sudden stern tone that took hers.

“Scaring me like that. Cullen you looked near death standing in that courtyard it was terrifying.”

He brought shaking knuckles to graze her cheek. Exhausted muscles protested the movement, but he urged them on.

“I’m sorry.”

“You better be. Next time this happens, you are to come get me right away. Understood?”

A thick eyebrow raised a questioning look at her, laughing at her bossy tone.

“Yes ma’am.”

Nylah grinned, “Good.”

Holding his face in her hands, she placed a chaste kiss to his forehead. A sigh flew lose at her gentle touch. 

“We should get to bed. You’ve had a long day.”

Cullen nodded his agreement. Slowly, Nylah lifted herself from his lap, stretching aching limbs that had been still for too long. Another yawn and she reached for his hands, helping him stand. Holding on to make sure he was stable, she led him towards his ladder.

Nylah gripped the rungs, pulling herself up to his loft. Cullen followed close behind. Reaching the top, she turned around to help his spent body up the last few steps. Pushing him towards the bed, she helped him sink into the edge. Gripping the hem of his shirt, she pulled it over his head. She let him do his own trousers whilst working off her own clothes. Both left their underclothes on, tossing the rest into a messy pile on the floor. 

A sharp squeal came from Nylah as rough hands found her hips, pulling her flush against him, curly blonde locks pressing into her stomach with a heavy breath.

“Cullen? Is something wrong?”

“No I’m just...overwhelmed.”

“Overwhelmed?”

“By you...” He pressed a kiss along the firm muscles lining her abdomen. “Maker...I don’t deserve you…”

Slender fingers moved through his hair, humming at the soft touch of his mouth. “Ma vhenan, some day you will learn.”

He tilted his head to look at her, bright gold staring lovingly back at him, “Learn what?”

Her smile sent his heart soaring, “How very wrong you are.”

He leaned back, keeping arms still firmly around her. 

“I love you...so much.”

Nylah grinned, “I love you too.”

Without warning Cullen stood, crashing his lips into hers. His knees shook, weak from his ordeal. But he pulled whatever strands of strength were left in his empty body, forcing his arms to hold her tight. Her mouth did most of the work as his seemed too tired to move. A tongue slipped to tangle with his, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. He savored her taste. Unique, sparkling with the faintest hint of wine. With the softest of departs, she looked up into his eyes.

“Ma’lath, you need sleep.”

“Not yet...”

He stole another kiss, her sweet laughter rang in his ears. “I'll let you have more in the morning, when you feel better.”

“Hmm...alright.”

Together, they climbed into bed. She moved on her back, pulling him on top of her and letting his head rest against her chest. Her rosy scent enveloped him, and he sighed, arms snaking around her to pull her closer, to escape in her warmth, her love. What pain lingered was eased by the fingers in his hair, the slender legs tangling with his, the delicate hum vibrating from her throat. 

“I love you,” he whispered again, and he fell into a quiet, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Creative feedback and constructive criticism is 100% welcome and encouraged. I'm new to the whole fanfic writing thing so any suggestions to help me improve would be awesome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
